


It’s almost like they’re in love, or something!

by CeruleanBlues0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyu’s only het ship™️, Hinata x Yachi, Hinayachi - Freeform, Kageyama is a wingman, Natsu will probably make an appearance!, Nishinoya and Tanaka are too proud of their BRO HINATAAAA!, Rare pair best pair, groupchat, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBlues0/pseuds/CeruleanBlues0
Summary: Kageyama figures out that Hinata likes Yachi. He wants to help, and so does the rest of the team. Multiple chapters, AO3 exclusive!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	1. Kageyama thinks about something other than volleyball for once

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyu!! ship and another HinaYachi fic! These two need more fics, so I decided to make one for all you amazing shippers.  
> -ThatPikachuMain

Kageyama, the volleyball loving dork, the dude who always thought about volleyball, had noticed something for once.

Across the backdrop of the white wall of the changing room, there was a pair of brown eyes that seemed to be...lost in thought. 

Kageyama also had something suspicious to support that something was up. 

Hinata was a little worse during practice. Although he had off days, what had happened was slightly worse than an off day. Nobody had known, well except for the setter. His brain was fine-tuned to how Hinata hit, so if anything was way off, he would notice.

Kageyama did want to help Hinata get back to normal, not just because he wanted him to be better, but just because Hinata was his friend.

“Kageyama. Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah, captain. What’s up?” Kageyama said.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Hinata has been looking a little lost in thought. Since you’re closest to him on the team, could you ask him  
about it?” the captain inquired.

“I would, but I feel like Yachi may be able to handle it better? Honestly, her and Hinata are way closer.” he said.

He had another thought.

“Wait, maybe they like each other, that’s why.” he chuckled, half joking, half serious.

“I think that may actually be why, Kageyama. So you need to ask him about it. Don’t be too questioning, but please ask him if he needs the team to help with anything.”  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー


	2. Hinata and Kageyama play Who’s On First (they have a misunderstanding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama have the misunderstanding of the century. With 99% more HinaYachi fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I formatted this better so I hope it looks better!!!

“Yo, idiot.”

“Hey, angry person. What’s wrong? Was I ‘not good enough’?” Hinata said in a sarcastic but friendly tone.

“Well...”

“I wasn’t?” Hinata questioned.

“I mean, you’re always not the best, but I noticed.”

“So? I think you always criticize me after each practice.”

“Captain noticed.” Kageyama said drearily.

“Ohh...” Hinata exclaimed, almost in a whispered tone.

“So, I’ve suspected this for a very, very long time. Actually, for maybe 6 months.”

“I’m not keeping any secrets from you, dude.” Hinata said. It was true. Except for that one recurring thought that consumed him, ESPECIALLY during practice but that wasn’t important. What was important was that he got better.

“Suuuure.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

He continued. “Anyways, I’ve suspected that you’ve liked—“

“It’s weird that people think we’re a gay couple, dontcha think?” Hinata said, obviously trying to change the subject.

“Shut up, idiot. I wasn’t done talking. But yeah, it is a little weird. Anyways, I can actually help with that—“

“I’m not gay.” Hinata emphasized.

“You complete moron. I WASN’T TALKING ABOUT THAT!” Kageyama glared.

“Then what were you talking about? Hurry up, I’m gonna walk Yachi home and I don’t wanna keep her waiting, dude.” Hinata said impatiently.

“THAT’S IT, MORON. YOU. LIKE. YACHI.” 

Kageyama managed to whisper (loudly).

“SHUT UP!”

“Yeah, I do. How can you help?” Hinata said,  
blushing and looking like a fire hydrant.

“Hey, Hinata. Ready to go?” Yachi walked up to Hinata.

“Ohh, yeah! Sorry to keep you waiting—!” Hinata sputtered.

“We’ll continue this later, idiot.”

“O-okay.”

“What were you guys talking about?” Yachi asked.

“Ohh, not much. I wasn’t doing the best during practice, apparently. Even Captain noticed.” Hinata said, making an exasperated face.

“I thought you did great, Hinata! I always try to cheer for you because it fires you up!” she laughed.

“T-that’s really nice of you, Yachi. It does fire me up. You’re the best manager our team could have, trust me.” Hinata confidentially said.

“No way! Shimizu has it all! She’s smart, artistic, and pretty! I’m none of those things, Hinata... I’m just Villager B and I always have been. I’ll never be a good replacement!” she lamented.

“Yachi. We’ve talked about this. You’re not Villager B to anyone! Especially not to our team, and definitely not to me. You’re really important to all of us on the team, Yachi! You’re all of those things!” Hinata said brightly.

“Oh, looks like we’re at the bus stop, Yachi.”

“Yeah, guess so. Thanks, Hinata. You always brighten my day, no matter what. I guess that’s what the “Hi” in your name stands for, hehe.” (AN: “HI (日) IN JAPANESE MEANS SUN)

She looked at him and thought how much he meant to her. 

She wondered what it would be like to hug him. And, before her always anxious brain could think about what it could mess up, she hugged him.

“B-bye Hinata. I’ll text you when I get home, ok?” she said after they broke apart.

He smiled. “I’ll look forward to it, Yachi.”

They parted.

Hinata came to a sudden realization. 

“HOLYCRAPYACHIHUGGEDMENOWAY”

And later on, another one.

“Huh, maybe I’ll text Kageyama and give him specifics about this so I can somehow play better? After all, he may somehow help. Better than Tanaka acting like a crazy uncle.”

Yachi, too came to a realization. It was wrong.

“He probably hates me now that I was so awkward.”

And also later on, she came to a correct one after replaying their conversation over an dover again.

“WAIT, DID HE CALL ME PRETTY?”  
———————————————————————


	3. Spider-man is Hinata’s favorite Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets himself into a huge pickle in the groupchat, now he’s gonna watch Avengers with his whole team...while he’s next to Yachi!!

Welp. I’m home. Nobody’s here which means I can wait to do my homework. 

Wonder if Kageyama’s gonna text me. I’ll check now.

He opened his phone and went to check his messages.

There was one from Kageyama.

“I didn’t want to make anything awkward (look at me, I’m actually nice for once), so I said to continue later. Later is now. So I was talking to Daiichi, and he said that I should ask if the team can help somehow. So, can we? I understand if you don’t want Glasses, Tanaka, Nishinoya, or our pinch server (I forget his name  
and I think that he likes Yachi anyways. Or maybe he’s gay, idk). So, how bout it dude?”

Hinata stared at his screen. Wait, Yamaguchi is gay? Huh, I guess it makes sense. Better than the alternative anyways.

He started typing.

“I...I think I should be fine unless if just Daiichi, you and Sawamura want to help out somehow. 

Tanaka will end up finding out somehow and I want Daichi or Sawamura there to make sure he doesn’t act like a scary uncle to me. 

You think Daiichi could talk to one of his friends? What was her name, the one who’s the girls’ team captain? Everyone thinks they’re dating XDDD”

A minute passed.

A new message came.

Not from Kageyama, though and it took Hinata a bit too long to recognize so he started typing, thinking it was the setter.

It was Yachi.

“Hey Hinata, I’m home now!”

“I thought you were Kageyama for a second haha!”

“XD of course you did! What’re you doing?”

“I’m looking to see if there are any good movies soon, I want to go with the team to one!”

“That’s great! I bet that’ll be tricky because everyone likes different things! I’m sure you can make things work though. Are you gonna tell everyone about it soon?”

“I might need your help, but yeah I’ll do it now.”

Hinata went to the group chat.

“Yachi and I were talking and”

He accidentally hit the send button.

Tanaka_Likes_Banana: “Aaand you’re getting together? That’s great man, finally!”

ExtremelySmallGiant: “WE NEVER TALKED ABOUT THAT, NOT THAT I WOULDN’T LIKE TO, BUT I WOULDN’T. I’M NOT GAY! DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YACHI YOU’RE NOT SCARY YOU’RE AWESOME”

DependableCaptain420: “Alright Hinata, before you dig yourself into a bigger hole, what were you saying?”

ManagerNumber2: “Oh we just wanted to get together and watch a movie sometime.”

RollingThunder!!: “yeah that sounds exactly like what our boy tanaka said, care to elaborate?”

ManagerNumber2: “Huh? I just said that we were planning to watch a movie together.”

RollingThunder!!: “kay lets just assume that theyre together. congrats!! any other business? im working on a new special move.”

TheFirstManager: “Yachi, I think you’re confused right now. The boys think that you’re talking about going to a movie with just Hinata but you’re talking about going with the team, correct?”

ManagerNunber2: “YES, THAT. NOT THAT I WOULDN’T WANT TO GO TO A MOVIE WITH HINATA BUT—“

RollingThunder!!: “she called us boys—tanaka we did it”

Tanaka_Likes_Bananas: “We did it. We should go to a movie to celebrate”

xx_IcySugawara69_xx: “Lol y’all are gross. Right Daiichi?”

DependableCaptain420: “No comment, although I don’t condone it. You guys don’t see Hinata acting like that over Yachi, or Yachi to Hinata.”

RollingThunder!!: “we dont knoooow that”

Tanaka_Likes_Bananas: “Yeah, we don’t.”

TallDinosaur: “What were you idiots talking about anyways.”

Yama_gucci: “Weren’t Hinata and Yachi gonna go to a movie?”

yogurtMan: “EVERYONE SHUT UP. I WANT TO WATCH THE NEW AVENGERS MOVIE AND IF WE CAN THEN I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT HINATA AND YACHI SIT TOGETHER. ALL IN FAVOR SAY AYE. NOBODY BETTER SAY NAY.”

Tanaka_Likes_Bananas: “Aye”

RollingThunder!!: “aye x 100”

TheFirstManager: “I hate to put those two in a spot like this but I really like the Avengers movies. Aye”

xx_IcySugawara69_xx: “lol I have a feeling Daiichi isn’t gonna be angry at this harassment XD. aye!”

TallDinosaur: “if i get my own popcorn bag I don’t care. Aye.”

DependableCaptain420: “It needs to happen. Aye.”

AsahiScaresChildren: “Okay. Aye”

KenmaApplePie3: “Aye. Lol I hacked into your chat. Go get her Hinata. Btw we need to beat that one dungeon level sometime dude. See ya”

KenmaApplePie3 has left the chat

Yama_gucci: “the heck!?”

RollingThunder!!: “hey yamaguchi you forgot to say aye dude”

Yama_gucci: “oh I forgot, I’m playing that one online Tetris game with Tsukki. Aye!”

TallDinosaur: “lol I beat you and I’ve never played tetris before 😂”

DependableCaptain420: “WE HAVE A STRICT NO EMOJI RULE HERE”

yogurtMan: “So, let’s all go on tomorrow at 2. Hinata you better be grateful dude.”

ExtremelySmallGiant: “woo avengers”

ManagerNumber2: “Hinata who’s your favorite character? It’s spider man isn’t it?”

ExtremelySmallGiant: “Spider-Man! He’s a high school student like me!”

ManagerNumber2: “Hehe looks like I know you too well Hinata!”

ExtremelySmallGiant: “:D i don’t mind, i’m okay with that”

EnnOhShita: “daiichi help the tension is choking me. at least it’s saturday tomorrow. no homework.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t make this chapter too long!! Please give me some feedback!


	4. Trains are fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya gives advice and Ennoshita starts a betting ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while!!!

1 hour before the movie (previews) start:

The team met up at the school, walked to the nearest station, and boarded a train that took them near the theater.

Hinata sat by Kageyama, as always. Even though they were on a public bus, the team tried to sit together and succeeded, (after all, it was early in the morning and a Saturday.) They didn’t want to make a scene, however, so they had to whisper. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya were on the other side of Hinata. Tanaka was closest, so he whispered:

“Yo, Hinata. You’re nervous, aren’t ya? Listen, I’ve been on SO! MANY! DATES! with girls, and I have some adv—“

“So many dates? I’ve been on more than you, bro! Only date you’ve been on is with that one transfer student, man. Everyone else thinks you’re ‘too scary.’” Nishinoya proudly said.

“Everyone calls you ‘too short.’ And you haven’t been on any dates with anyone, have you? I don’t remember you telling me, man.”

“Both of you do like older girls, though, so maybe that’s why you guys have bad luck.” Kageyama yawned, half asleep.

“YOU LITTLE—“ Tanaka started to yell before he was glared at by Daiichi.

“How do you know that I’m into older girls anyways? I mean, I guess if you counted Kiyoko, yeah, but...” Nishinoya inquired.

“Whenever we’re at the study sessions at Tanaka’s house, Nishinoya stares at Big Sis Saeko a lot.” Hinata piped up.

Everyone stared at Nishinoya.

Tanaka’s mouth hung open.

Meanwhile...with the captains:

“So... you think that Hinata and Yachi will get together because of this?” Sugawara asked Daiichi, who was sitting to his right.

“I think that at least something small between them will happen, if not anything more. Did you hear that Ennoshita is taking bets on this? Tsukki, Asahi, and Yamaguchi have all bet 70 bucks for them to not get together! Meanwhile Kageyama, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and I have all bet 80 for them to get together. I know I probably shouldn’t encourage this but I find it as a fun team activity.” he said mischievously.

“Yo, Ennoshita. Put me on Daiichi’s side.” he called to the future captain.

“Money?”

“Here.”

Ennoshita greedily accepted it. His policy was to take 20 bucks off all bets, for himself, and to divy up the money for the winners accordingly. From that he’d made 160 dollars, not bad. Tsukishima’s side would get 150 bucks per person, and Daiichi’s side would get 90 bucks per person, as Tsukishima’s side were the underdogs. (A/N Please correct my math if it’s wrong!)

Yachi and Kiyoko sat together. Yachi looked nervous and the older girl noticed.

“Yachi, are you okay?”

“I’m not feeling so well. Honestly, I do like Hinata, but I doubt he feels the same. This is just going to make things weird between us, I think.”

“Trust me. This won’t make anything weird. If you don’t think about what could go wrong, at least. So, just try to think about the positive, okay?”

“I’ll try to do that. Thanks so much!”

“Of course. I know you’ll have good luck, Yachi.”

A similar conversation happened between Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata.

“Guys, I’m super nervous. She prolly doesn’t like me, so why should I even try!? I feel sick.” Hinata said uneasily.

“Oh, geez, Nishonoya, you have a paper bag?”

“Yeah, but I—“

“Thanks dude.”

“I was gonna hide my candy in there!!”

“I’ll help you to hide some if you share, and I’ll buy you a GariGari-kun popsicle (Nishinoya’s favorite kind) after this as payment.”

“You already have the bag. Anyways, Hinata. You’ve seen the way she looks at you? You mean a ton to her. If only Tanaka’s sister would look at me like that—“

“The heck, man!?”

“Just kidding.”

“Just be your positive self like normal, and you’ll be fine. Treat it like a normal movie with the team, and you’re screwed. Think of it as a date, and you’re in business, dude. Thank me later.” Tanaka said.

“Hinata, you owe me a yogurt drink after this for being a wingman.” Kageyama said.

“Wha—? Fine, you do deserve that...” Hinata smiled.

“We’re here.” Tsukishima said.

The team got off the bus and walked a short ways to the cinema, to see Avengers: Infinity War.


	5. Space grape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, last chapter coming soon!

The team walked inside the theater, went to the ticket booth and all got their tickets. Since it was early, they didn’t have to pay much for tickets. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka snuck over like ninjas towards the ticket taker, but were stopped when Tsukishima whispered something to them.

“It’s not illegal to sneak candy into theaters, you know. They can’t stop you if you did.”  
“Whatever, four-eyes, you’re prolly trying to get us in jail!”  
“I’m not, but have fun being idiots.”

Kageyama got an extra-large popcorn with no butter. Hinata asked him something, and Tanaka took the bucket and drenched it with butter using the butter dispenser (AN: the one that you press the button and butter comes out), and put it back on the counter without him noticing.

Hinata and the others just got popcorn.

They walked into the assigned room, and took their seats. They had decided on where to sit before, because seats had to be reserved at the theater.

Kageyama was sitting by Ennoshita. Daiichi and Sugawara were, of course, sitting by each other. Ditto for Tanaka and Nishinoya, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Right by Sugawara was Kiyoko. And beside Daiichi was Asahi. There was an empty seat in between Yachi and Hinata, just to isolate them more from the team!

The team arrived as the previews started, and they had some light conversation, after all there weren’t any other people there yet.

“Hey, Yachi, I never asked you, who’s your favorite Avengers character?”

“I’ve actually never seen the movies! I know the names of the characters, and I guess some stuff about them.”

“Really? Want me to fill you in on the story, then?” Hinata said.

“Oh, s-sure, Hinata! Thanks.” she stammered.

“Look at them. They’re acting like it’s a normal day!” Tanaka said.

“Is that good or bad? Cause if they’re being friendly it’s good, but...” Nishinoya trailed off.

“We’ll have to wait, I guess. Just see what they’re doing later.” Tanaka said.

After a very detailed explanation by Hinata, Yachi was confident that she was pretty up-to-date on Marvel.

The movie started.

The team had a good time throughout, and Hinata and Yachi unconsciously moved a little closer to each other every time something unexpected happened.

*INFINITY WAR SPOILERS*

Spider-Man was disintegrated.

Hinata, well, Hinata was crestfallen. He had liked Spider-Man since he was little so for him to die, it was very sad.

Yachi was really confused.

“Hey, Hinata, is this how a Marvel movie usually goes? Is everyone going to be okay in the end?” she whispered.

“Uhhh, this never happens! I’m actually really sad now...” he trailed off.

Yachi’s instincts kicked in, and she squeezed Hinata’s hand in hers. “Hopefully something will happen and he’ll be alright...” she whispered reassuringly.

“Yo, Noya, look!” Tanaka exclaimed.

“Dude, we’re gonna make some money!” the libero whispered.

Daiichi nudged his best friend. “Look at those two.”

“Looks like you were right.”

The movie ends, with Hinata, the Marvel fanboy, basically in shock and Yachi trying to cheer him up. They were still holding hands.

The team moves to the lobby.

Kageyama noticed how down Hinata looked.

“Look, I get that you like Spider-Man, but you shouldn’t be all down, man.”

“What?” Hinata said, not listening.

“You shouldn’t be depressed, after all you’re holding hands with your crush.” he said while smirking. He was the best wingman, and wanted to do anything for his friend (and for money).

“Wh-KAGEYAMAAAA! DUDEWHYDIDYOUTELLHER? Wait, I’m holding hands with Yachi?” Hinata frantically said.

He looked down.

And blushed. A lot.

“Wait, you like me?” Yachi said, very cheerfully.

“Y-yeah. A lot.” Hinata quietly said while looking directly at the floor.

“Hinata, I-I like you too!” she said.

“No money for YOU, GLASSES!! Ha!” Tanaka quietly mocked Tsukishima.

“I like you too! Oh, shoot I already said that...” Hinata sheepishly said.

“Once the next Avengers movie comes out, we should watch it together, Hinata!” Yachi said.

“I mean...why wait? You probably need to watch at least one of the other ones to know what’s really going on.” Hinata said.

“I want to do that, yeah! When can we?”

“Next week on Saturday, at my house?”

“That works, yeah. Oh, I’m gonna be babysitting my little sister, so she’s gonna be there. Is that okay?” Hinata said.

“If your sister seems anything like you, I bet she’d be fun to have around!” Yachi exclaimed.

“Okay, okay, okay, you lovebirds. Now that you’re together...we all need to divy up money.” Tanaka said, smirking.

“Huh?”

“We bet on if you guys would get together or not.” Nishinoya nonchalantly said.

“W-well we never exactly said if we got together or—“ Hinata stammered.

“Are you?”

“Are we?” Hinata said to Yachi.

“If you want to be, then yes!” she said brightly.

“Okay!” Hinata exclaimed.

“FOUR EYES LOSES, AHAHA!” Tanaka yelled.

The team walked out of the theater, happy with what had happened, their minds taken off of many Avengers being brutally killed by a space grape.

*SPOILERS OVER*


	6. Natsu is the ultimate sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has his first date, and Natsu says funny things.

Hinata seemed nervous.

Natsu didn’t know why.

He was really...fidgety. 

More than he normally was.

Was there something excited?

“Hey, big bro, why are you so nervous?” she innocently asked.

“I look nervous?” he said, visibly freaking out even more.

“No... you’re different. I saw a-a TV show once, and the girl, she was really nervous when she was about to go on a date. Are you going to go on a date soon? I won’t tell Mom.” she said with a mischievous grin.

“I’m, uhh, well, Natsu, please promise me that you’ll be nice to me and a good sister. One of my friends is coming over, and she—“

“IT’S A GIRL!? BIG BROTHER, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?” Natsu yelled.

“I-I guess...?”

“You guess? Does she not like you back?” Natsu questioned.

“I-no, she does, but, augh, it’s, I’m nervous.” Hinata managed to stammer.

“What are you gonna do? You have to watch me, you know.” she said sternly.

“You know how me and Big Bro Kageyama and Uncle Tanaka and Uncle Nishinoya and the nice guy with the long hair went to the movies, with everyone else on the team?” he asked.

“Yeah, that was last week! Was she there? IS SHE THE BLOND GIRL THAT CHEERS FOR YOU A LOT?” 

“Looks like she‘s really excited. Oh boy.” Hinata thought.

“Yeah, actually! She had never seen an Avengers movie, so I was gonna watch Spider-man with her!”

“Can I?”

“Just, don’t embarrass me, PLEASE!” he said.

“Okay, I’ll be good.”

“Thanks.”

His phone buzzed.

“That’s probably her, Natsu!”

“Hey, Yachi. You’re almost here? Awesome! Alright, see ya!”

“Okay, Natsu. Can you go find the Spider-Man movie for me?”

“Okayyyyy!” she said and ran up to where the movies where, while the other Hinata made popcorn.

The doorbell rang.

Hinata ran to the door and greeted her.

“Hi, Yachi!!”

“Hehe, just call me Hitoka, Hinata.”

“Then call me Shoyo!”

“I’m Natsu!” the energetic girl sprinted to the two.

“Hi, Natsu! I’m Hinata’s girlfriend, Yachi. It’s nice to meet you!” she said cheerily.

“You’re at Big Bro’s games a lot! You cheer for him!” she randomly said.

“Y-yeah, I am, I’m their manager!” Yachi said.

“Oh, the movie is ready, so let’s watch it!”

They all walked over to the couch and plopped down, ready to watch Spider-Man: Homecoming.

Yachi and Hinata talked to each other throughout the movie, mostly about the movie though.

The movie ended, and Natsu was peacefully curled up into a ball and asleep.

“Oh, she’s asleep? How cute!” Yachi whispered.

“Now that she’s asleep, we have to be really quiet, so—“ Yachi was cut off by Hinata walking up to her...

and...

...

tripping over the empty bowl of popcorn, and falling onto the floor.

What a klutz.

“Huh, what was that?” Natsu sleepily said.

“Shoyo, are you okay!?” Yachi said, scared.

“Uhh...yeah, I think I’m fine. My mouth hurts, ha.”

“Mommy kisses my ouchies whenever I get hurt! You should do that to Hinata so he gets better!” said the extremely oblivious 5-year old.

“Natsu, you—“ 

Hinata just got his first kiss.

~~All because of Kageyama.~~

(nope, that sounds like a KageHina fic. They’re just bros.)

All because of his wingman, and best friend, Kageyama.

(better!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!
> 
> On a more serious note, this fic was a ton of fun to write, hope you could see it actually happening. I’m gonna do a Pokémon (Ash x Misty) fic next, so be on the lookout for that. Please review!!!


End file.
